The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Identifying an object on a surface of the material, either by a identifying a location of the object on the surface and/or identifying a facet of the object that is tangent to the surface typically requires the object to be electrically powered. For example, a surface in the form of a child's play mat may include a plurality of radio frequency identification (RFID) antenna in the mat, which requires the object to be identified on the mat to be energized by the reader in order to send out signals to the plurality of antennas. In another example, the object to be identified on the mat may have an accelerometer within the object to identify the object orientation. The accelerometer within the object again requires the object to be powered. These examples present a challenge of keeping the object powered, either by replacing batteries or by recharging the object at regular intervals.